[unreadable] [unreadable] The American Society of Mechanical Engineers Bioengineering Division hosts the annual Summer Bioengineering Conference with the general aim of providing a forum for bioengineering researchers and educators to present and discuss current trends in bioengineering over a wide range of subtopics. The uniting theme of the conference is biomechanics, encompassing molecular to tissue and organism-level approaches. The 2007 Summer Bioengineering Conference, to be held June 20-24 in Keystone, Colorado, will be the 9th installment of this conference, and will feature two invited speakers, numerous workshops, podium sessions, poster sessions, a sponsor/exhibitor area, career fair, and specially highlighted student paper competitions at the BS, MS, and PhD levels. Student participation at this meeting has historically been excellent. Over half the attendee population at the 2006 conference was students. Our Specific Aim is to maintain or increase student participation through a separate Call for Papers, and by reducing registration fees by $100 for 350 students. A distinguishing feature of this conference is its relaxed atmosphere, promoted through our venue selection, casual dress, and some unscheduled time to permit informal interactions and exchange of ideas among new and experienced participants. By judicious selection of keynote speakers and workshops, we will offer students opportunities to experience emerging biomedical technologies that apply across disciplines. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]